Prey
by PaperMoona
Summary: An assassins is going to kill the Royal Famili. M for gore, blood, lemmons, ... Please don't kill me for the begginning. Critics accepted etc,... TP characters. I know this is short sorry for bad summary.


**Prey I**

Hunter.

Hyrule. The country blessed by the Goddesses. All form of living was in a perfect balance. A perfect peace. A Golden Age that seemed to never finish.

It was like a fairy tale, except for the pauper. Yes, like in every place there are persons who don't have anything. In the low streets of the Hyrule Citadel there are bandits, assassins, burglars, whores, rogues, slaves, guards that not always are the good guys, pickpockets, thieves, mercenaries and much more. In those streets always is at least four quarrels that may be ending in a death. The woman are beaten, the orphan children are take in the slave market, the black market always running, the guards were almost every day drunken and nobody seemed to care for another people.

In one of these streets lives a maiden named Zelda. She was a weird creature. As her long and pointed shaped ears shows, she is a hylian like the middle population of Hyrule. She has long auburn hair, her skin tone is similar to the snow, her eyes were clear blue with a greyish gleam, she has full a rose lips, her shape wasn't a bad one, she was middle-height, slim and have the curves to make men droll their heads. But it was her character, rouge, always putting a fight when any man makes an advantage in her, she was the only with an icy stare for every one, she was a lonely girl. But what do you expect from an assassin? She was a cold-hearted killer. She had no mercy for her victims. She was also well paid, a thousand rupees was the minimum to pay for her services.

It was a dark night. In a low and random tavern, and there was a fight as always, a shadow character was sitting in a corner table waiting. The barman, while betting for the fight, was eyeing the figure. He knows who she was, and was scared for her presence. That night will occur a death, she will kill someone soon. A man walks to her, he was drunken because if he was sober he wouldn't approach her. And the mistake comes:

"Welllll, lil (hic) why donnn commm ups(hic) ssstrais an…"

He doesn't finish, his head was chop clearly. A Katana was extended to the right of the girl and blood has soaked her lovely face. The silence was expected, two or three moments later the songs, the shouts for more beer and the laughter returned. Two men drag the body out, and the head.

Later that very night and in the same tavern a cloaked figure stepped in the tavern, nobody notice, except the barman.

"I search a dark person in a shadow place. Who can you recommend?"

"She. But be careful, moments ago she killed some bastard."

The cloaked man approached her. _She is beautiful_, he thinks, _deathly beautiful, she will become a great dark Queen._ Her cold eyes travelled up, seeking his face.

"I seek for your services."

"As every other."

"I have problems with some plague."

"Everyone has a plague, as you called it. But I have a problem now." She shows him a dagger, it gleamed maliciously. "I never works with estrangers, normally I have to kill them." She twirled the dagger in her slender hand, ready to strike him. "I need a face and a name."

"I am the desert lord. "He lowered his cloak enough to show her his face. "Lord Ganondorf Dragmire."

"A pleasure, my lord. I suppose that your… plague isn't common."

He then proceeds to explain everything to her. The barman observes the malicious gleam in her eyes. She will enjoy killing the poor victim. He has seen her a few times, but never has that gleam of joy. It was dangerous and a frighten fact.

"And the price. You will give me the half of the Royal Treasure? And the best sword, will I get it?"

"I was thinking of you as my Queen, but you will have everything you wish for."

"Why me as your Queen?"

"Because you are a deathly beauty and I love that type of beauty. The one to fear."

"And you are you a deathly sin? "

He doesn't respond only chuckles.

"I like this task. It would provide me some entertainment and a challenge."

He only smiles to her, he sees her malevolent eyes and he liked it. He gives her a bag, an enchanted bag.

"I will pay you now ten thousand rupees and then I will give you everything you want, even the throne at my side."

Her red lips curled in a smirk. And she allows him something that never has occurred. He kissed the soft skin of her hand and then her lips.

The pair exited. In the street he shoved her to the wall and kissed her harder, he bits her. He also touches her private zone. He cupped her vulva. She moaned.

"You will have me as your Queen my liege."

Then both parted ways. Ganondorf was thinking in his future Queen. She will be his executioners and she will give him the perfect heir. And if she changes her mind, he will enjoy broken her, although he doubts that it will happens.

She was thinking in her task. It was a real challenge but the reward was exciting. Although she was virgin, she has tasted men and no one was like him, then she killed them. She would like him to tame her.

**Prey II**

Problematic Mind

Zelda arrives to her home, if you can call that a house. It seems to have burnt at some time. It shows also were the fire was started. The house only have a room, there were a hay bed, a fireplace with an empty pot, a little wardrobe and two cupboards. There was also a piece of wood engraved, it displays a happy family, the father, (a handsome man) the mother, (a pretty lady) four boys (everyone with a somewhat mischievous smile), two pretty girls and a little girl kid no more than seven years. It was her late family. And she remembers what happened that fateful day years ago.

(Flash Back)

A little kid was playing with a rag doll happily near a woman. She has a beautiful and innocent smile. An older boy was nearby, and as a joke he put a large spider in her shoulder. When she saw the arachnid shrieked like there was no tomorrow. The boy laughed at his sister.

"Momma, Momma…" She cried.

"Oh c'mon Zelly it's a joke only." the boy said. "You said you liked animals. And Mr Eight Legs is an animal."

"B-but is ugly". She responds to her brother.

"Kids, stop fight," said the mother to her two kids. "Or you don't have cookies."

But the kids don't stop, winning a chuckle from the mother. In the house only was the three. There were a woman who has been very pretty but who was aging, a boy about nine years and a cute girl of seven years. Her husband and her three older sons were working and her two older daughters were at the market selling little trinkets which they made in free time. Although poor they are a happy family.

But that day will be the last of their happy life.

While making a meat stew there was a banging in the door. The kids get scared and the woman looked in wonder at the door.

"Open in the name of the Crown."

The mother hurriedly opens the door, and granted access to three heavy armoured men. One of then was more luxurious than the others. He was the one who looked around to see the poor house and the scared family.

"Do you know who Am I?" He asked.

"Bow to your King". The mother and the boy obeyed, they didn't want to be punished but Zelda approached him carelessly and touch the rubies in the hilt of the King's sword, the famous

"It's shinning" she sais innocently.

"Don't touch it filthy kid". And he grabbed her by the wrist hurting her.

"It hurts mister". He shoved her to the ground. The mother cried and went to him.

"Please my liege she is only a child and was fascinated by your sword" She plead.

The king only looked at her.

"I will forgive her because she is a kid." He said relieving the mother. "But I can not forgive your family."

The woman gasped and the fear strikes her. She knows what the King was talking about. Her husband didn't go to the war months ago, and it was treason. And then the family, being so poor, doesn't pay the taxes. And also her older son was a pickpocket. These things were punished by death, five years of slavery and five years in the mines respectively.

"You know of what I am talking woman and is the reason why I am here."

"Please my King,.. t-the kids, t-they, they are innocent, they…"

"But the law is the law lady." He eyed her, and found her kite pretty, then he eyed the engraving displayed the family, two more daughters. "But maybe we can reach an arrangement and the two will be winning."

He the approached her and kissed her in the lips, but her refused, she cannot do that for the sake of her husband.

"No arrangement then."

The he proceeded more violently, and force her to do what he said. The two soldiers take the children and started to beating their, one wiping Zelda. Fate makes the father enter in that moment, with the rest of the family. And of course, everything took the tragedy course. The women, except Zelda, were raped and beat, the men were beat and imprisoned. But the struggle continues. The king and his soldiers ended killing the family. Zelda was spared, but no because she was a child, it was because they think that she was also dead. They burned the house.

It was a miracle that Zelda regained conscience with the fire ranging and was able to escape of the inferno.

Outside was raining. She began to wander in the streets until she collapsed again.

(End Flash Back)

Since that day she has lived of the streets. It was a lucky that she found an old sorceress one day and that the old woman taught her magic. Other day she found her work of killing, killing a man who tries to slave her at ten years. She found it easy. She has lived of killing many years since she was ten. But she will stop when she get revenge. Because she has promised herself she gets so. And tonight she has found the perfect excuse.

The desert lord has asked her to kill the Royal Family and she will do with pleasure. She want to know how the man who destroyed her life fell when she destroyed his.


End file.
